pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Siedmioróg
Wypowiedź anonimowego obserwatora Na pewno chociaż raz widziałeś go w świetle księżyca. Spojrzał wtedy prosto na ciebie, a ty zupełnie odruchowo odwróciłeś wzrok, zanim jeszcze zorientowałeś się, co przed chwilą zobaczyłeś. W twoim umyśle pozostało jedynie ziarno dziwnego, niemożliwego do zagłuszenia lęku. ziarno, które, jeśli pozwolisz mu wykiełkować, zniszczy cię - rozerwie od środka, jak granat wrzucony przez oczodół. Lęk będzie rósł i rósł, przegryzając twoje myśli i w każdej z nich zasadzając nowe drobinki przerażenia. Siedmioróg tymczasem będzie już daleko. Będzie śmigał na północnych wiatrach, spoglądając na rozpościerające się pod nim wioski, miasta, polany i lasy, szukając kolejnej ofiary. Czasem, kiedy wiatr ustanie, przycupnie na drzewie albo pagórku, a potem upoluje jakieś małe zwierzątko. Jeśli jego mięso okaże się wystarczająco smaczne, może zabawi w tym miejscu na dłużej. Biada wszystkim znajdującym się w pobliżu, bowiem Siedmioróg taszczy ze sobą worek pełen nieszczęść. Wszędzie gdzie się zatrzyma, rozprzestrzenia śmierć i zniszczenie. Ustne przekazy - oczywiście nikt nie chciał o tym pisać - mówią, że tę chudą, zwieńczoną siedmioramienną gwiazdą sylwetkę widać było wszędzie tam, gdzie ludzie masowo umierali. Niektórzy sądzą nawet, że to po prostu on przeleciał nad Europą kiedy większą część populacji strawiła dżuma. Istnieje taka możliwość. Wygląd Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak Siedmioróg wygląda. Każdy bowiem, kto pamięta, że go widział, zobaczył tylko sylwetkę, najczęściej oświetlona prze księżyc. Chude, wysokie ciało, czasem widoczne szeroko rozpostarte błoniaste skrzydła o ogromnej rozpiętości i głowa. Głowa z oddali przypominająca siedmioramienną gwiazdę. Głowa, która czasem nawiedza ludzi w snach. Siedem wypustków dookoła pyska nie jest tak naprawdę rogami. To bardziej coś w rodzaju macek - obślizgłych, ociekających parzącym śluzem macek. Każda z nich zakończona jest czymś w rodzaju małej pełnej zębów paszczy - stare legendy mówią, że podczas gdy prawdziwa gęba stwora może pożerać tylko ciało, to te potrafią rozszarpać na strzępy duszę. Wrażenie wszechmocy potęgują rozrzucone chaotycznie po całym obliczu bestii oczy. Czerwonożółte, wyłupiaste ślepia wyrastające pod różnymi kątami, czasem osadzone na krótkich, maksymalnie dwu centymetrowych szypułkach. Zdaje się, że mogą widzieć dużo więcej niż narządy wzroku człowieka czy jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, bowiem oprócz promieniowania elektromagnetycznego, są czułe także na niematerialne aury. Według niektórych podań pozwalają bestii odróżniać dobrych od złych, by pożerać tylko tych drugich, ale to dość naiwne przypuszczenia. Nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że Siedmioróg w jakikolwiek sposób selekcjonuje swoje ofiary. Wszyscy, którym przyśnił się ten obrzydliwy łeb, zaginęli bez wieści. Nie wiadomo, czy żyją, choć są przypuszczenia, że zmasakrowane zwłoki porzucane w różnych częściach świata, te, po które nikt się nie zgłasza, należą właśnie do nich. Atakowanie Ze zgromadzonych informacji wynika, że Siedmioróg czasem atakuje losowo wybrane osoby. Legendy znów tłumaczą, że dokładnie selekcjonuje swoje ofiary, by ukarać największych zbrodniarzy, ale nie wydaje się to być prawdą. Nękane osoby nie zawsze mają przeszłość kryminalną, zaś zazwyczaj wydają się być zupełnie normalnymi ludźmi. Przekonanie to może wynikać z faktu, iż bestia, zanim zabije upatrzoną wcześniej osobę, rozprawia się z jej rodziną. Albo dosłownie masakruje jej członków - o co często oskarżani są właśnie ci ludzie - albo porywa ich gdzieś, a potem być może pozbawia życia. Samego wybranego nie atakuje przez wiele lat, ale nawiedza go w snach i nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć. Natura istoty nie jest znana, więc nie da się określić, czy to jakiś zawistny demon niszczący każdego, kto na niego spojrzy, przybysz z innego świata czy jeszcze inny rodzaj stworzenia. Trzeba więc przyjąć, że w wyborze swoich nękanych przez długi czas ofiar nie kieruje się żadnym kluczem. Opowieść Marka Widziałem go. I tego widoku nigdy nie zapomnę. Do dziś odwiedza mnie w snach. Widzę dziesiątki... nie, setki oczu wpatrujące się we mnie i wyczekujące. Na co? Nie mam pojęcia, ale dostrzegłem w nich też niemą gwarancję tego, że ich właściciel w końcu po mnie przyjdzie. To dlatego chciałem zawsze nosić ze sobą pistolet. Nie, nie dla obrony - w to nie wierzę, nawet bomba atomowa nie zatrzyma tej bestii. Po to, żebym mógł strzelić sobie w łeb, kiedy w końcu nadejdzie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby nie podzielić losu swojej rodziny. Zabił ich wszystkich. To się zaczęło piętnaście lat temu, kiedy przypadkowo rzuciłem na niego okiem. Odznaczał się cieniem na księżycowej tarczy. I choć widziałem go tylko ułamek sekundy, to wystarczyło. W moim umyśle narodził się irracjonalny, bezsensowny niepokój. Mimo że od razu pomyślałem, że po prostu zobaczyłem nietoperza albo jakiegoś nocnego ptaka, miałem niesamowicie złe przeczucia. Wracałem wtedy do domu, roztrzęsiony, jakbym właśnie miał iść na ścięcie. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego tak się boję, ale kiedy nacisnąłem klamkę, wiedziałem, że to już się stało. Stał w kuchni. U jego stóp leżało coś, co zapewne było szczątkami mojego brata. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył, odleciał. Nie miałem czasu nawet obrzucić go przelotnym spojrzeniem. Tak po prostu - zniknął, zostawiając mnie samego z krwawym, rozprutym kłębem na podłodze. Samego, bo nasi rodzice zaginęli bez śladu. Piszę to z więziennej celi. Miałem do wyboru albo powiedzieć co się stało i wylądować w psychiatryku, albo zeznać, że to ja zabiłem brata i trafić za kratki. Z dwojga złego wolę to - mam przynajmniej nikłą szansę, że jeśli po mnie przyleci, ktoś mnie zabije. Ale czasami kiedy o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że to i tak nic by nie dało. Kiedy bowiem wystarczająco długo nad tym myślę, jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego nawet nie spojrzałem na bestię, która dokonała w moim domu masakry. Patrzyłem na trzymaną przez niego głowę. Kompletnie odseparowaną od ciała i, zdawać by się mogło, martwą. Ale jednak wrzeszczącą do mnie, żebym uciekał. Kategoria:Opowiadania